Transformers roll out 3 together part 1
by RIPporwl2009
Summary: The decepticons get a new ally...


Transformers roll-out chapter 3 Together part 1-

Previously on transformers roll-out: Optimus: Now... i need to find my autobots. Bumblebee! Starscream: Megatron do it, do it now! Megatron: That was cute, now try mine! Bumblebee: Augh! Optimus: No! Starscream: Heh.

Present day: Starscream: Ha! it looks like your little scout could not handle- Optimus: Raugh! shut up, just shut. up. Starscream augh! Help me lord Megatron! help me! Megatron: hmm, well prime it seems like i defeated one of your solders, and you defeated one of mine, fairs, fair, Now lets get to the real issue, i haven't paid you back for what you did to me! but you will, you wi- Optimus: No! No i will not! (BANG!) Bumblebee... are you alright? Bumblebee: i... ugh... Optimus: don't speak... and don't worry, ... i'll get you help. construction worker 1: hey can you pass me that ultra-wrench? Construction worker 2: Sure Jim, hey did you- Others: AUGH! It's a giant robot! Construction worker 1: ugh... what sorta' crazy are you talking? Augh! Optimus: I'm sorry... i... i only need the power. for my friend he's- Construction worker 2: You rust bucket, you wanna chew on some Power, well try chewing on me! Optimus: No i- Construction worker 1: No bob don't! Construction worker 2: Augh! Optimus: Bumblebee... stay with me... stay with me! Bumblebee? are you? Bumblebee: I... augh! Optimus: Bumblebee stay stable! Bumblebee: ugh... what... what happened? Optimus: Megatron fired a shot that almost destroyed you... it completely destroyed your iron-cortex. Bumblebee: what! no that... ugh... Optimus: rest bumblebee. Bumblebee: Where are we anyway? Optimus: A human construction site... Bumblebee: Human? Optimus: There the Apex-lifeforms on this planet. The most evolved. Bumblebee: huh... humans... hu-mons, hu-man, sounds a little... weird, don't you think? Optimus: I haven't given it much thought. Bumblebee: Heh. Megatron: Hmm whats this another decepticon signal, care to investigate starscream? Starscream: Of course lord Megatron... may i thank you for dealing that heroic chant to Optimus prime, it saved my life you know? AUGH! Megatron: Starscream do not thank me for something i would rather not do if i didn't need the numbers. Starscream: of course... lord Megatron growl. Optimus: huh? bumblebee two new autobot signals have been detected. Will you be okay? Bumblebee: Optimus i'm not a protoform, i know how to deal with a wound. Optimus: Good, i will be back with reinforcements, and bumblebee... don't do anything rash. Bumblebee: Heh... yeah i know how to deal with a wound... by getting back at the bot' who gave it to you! ouch! and i think i know where he will be heading... Megatron: i am trying to send signals to this decepticon... but for some reason he isn't answering, maybe it's because we turned off our decepticon locators? Starscream? Starscream: someday i will be in command of the decepticons, Not you Megatron! (THOUGHTS) Megatron: Starscream! Starscream: augh! i mean yes lord Megatron? Megatron: never-mind! Starscream: Insignificant fool! someday you will be erased from history... and all the universe will know starscream as the one and only decepticon leader! Megatron: He's up ahead. Starscream: Huh? OH... not him. Demolisher: Megatron, and screamer in the house! what is De' up? Megatron: Ugh... maybe this was a mistake... Starscream: are you sure your a decepticon? Demolisher: Yeah dog, 'course i am, I was one of the decepticon troops aboard the nemesis... well until the ark's Funky little computer put us in stasis... and then had the guts to throw us out of it's little tube-thingy. Megatron: Why do you talk like that? Demolisher: I learned how to speak like a Gangster thanks to the lifeforms of this groovy planet... and there Rap-lishish Raps! Onslaught is warring combaticons are drawing! or is it combaticons are roaring, or maybe the combaticon part is first. Megatron: i see you have become attuned to this planets culture. Demolisher: Yeah now i'm just as groovy as anything else on this planet. Starscream: please never use that word around me again. Demolisher: What groovy? Starscream: Ugh... Megatron: well um... Welcome to the Earth-decepticon unit... um... whats your name? Demolisher: Demolisher sir. Megatron: Well then Demolisher welcome to the- Bumblebee: Augh! Megatron: OOF! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT-SPARK WAS THAT? Bumblebee: growl Starscream: Hey it's that little bot from yesterday... the one you shot lord Megatron. Megatron: Oh yes i remember this one. Bumblebee: I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to me Megatron! and make sure it never happens to anyone ever again... TO BE CONTINUED

IN TRANSFORMERS ROLL OUT #4 TOGETHER PART 2...


End file.
